the crows are coming
by afinalchaotic
Summary: he wanted an escape. any escape. but this one might have gone just alittle to far...T for lang. and mabye later chapters.
1. be careful what you ask for

Hey. This is actually afinalchaotic!!! Yea!!! I'll try a ff7 story, so, yea!! Please don't yell at me if you don't like it!!! I got bored and wrote these in class, science and math mostly!!! Well, here you go!

Be careful what you ask for

Vincent valentine walked as fast to his apartment door as he dared with out being rude, and after fumbling with the keys for a second, opened it, then slammed it behind him, and sighed into the welcoming darkness. Damn fan-girls!!! They swarmed everywhere like rabid, blood-thirsty mosquitoes!!!

**: you have no idea about the amount of irony in that, do you???:**

"shut it, chaos, not it the mood right now." He thought back at the demon that infested his mind. Most people thought that he had gone back to the planet, but he was just sleeping. He seemed to do that a lot…

He looked over at his table. It was so round- and made of wood and stuff- yea no idea and his crimson eyes came to a stack of mail, unopened. There were about three envelopes and a magazine that yuffie couldn't help but force into his home.

He picked up the magazine first, he _did _need something to get his mind off the giggling of the fan-girls on the other side of his door. They had never been this bad before him and chaos helped save the world from Weiss and omega…. Now he knew how cloud always felt… and he almost regretted it!!!

He sat in his favorite wooden chair- a nice one that had a slight blue look to it… not that he liked the color, it was just really comfortable, as his eyes went over the front cover. It was dark in there, but he had no trouble seeing in that, another one of Hojo's little 'gifts.' Lots of pictures, but one stopped his traveling eyes. One of a young man, curly dark hair, darker skin, mouth slightly open/ smiling, headline under it stated ' sanjaya's biggest secret' how would you say that?? San-jaya. San-ja-ya… sanjaya…

:** Ok, what are you on, and were can I get some?!?:**

**"**Actually, I don't think I'm on anything, unless the stupid fan-girls have been drugging me now…"

:**Ok, figure of speech, man, you need to get with the time!!!!:**

sigh, " what's the point? Maybe I'll sleep in that coffin for another 30 some years, and then all my learning will have been in vain."

**:dude.:**

" yes?"

:**You are such a loser.:**

Hum…he never thought chaos would tell him that directly, everyone else had no problem about it, but chaos had to live with him, or, in him…

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He stood, and walked over to answer it, and opened the door right as he heard chaos 'shout' **:NOOO!!!!! Don't do it!!!:, **to see a dozen shrieking fan-girls jumping up and down, and he hastily slammed the door, not trying to be nice, this time.

_"I wish they'd go home already!!!" _ he thought to the only one that would listen to him. Chaos. But, he, of course was sleeping, and slunk back into the comfort of his chair, looking at the mail. Two of them were junk mail trying to get him to buy credit cards, but the other was unrecognized by _him_, so he grabbed at it, and as he tore it open, he thought, begging, that it would be something, anything to get his mind off everything going on around this place, "I can take anything that will get my mind off them I can take anything but fan-girls please…

He pulled out the actual letter, and dropped it. Man, what was now on the side of the table shocked him, and chaos mocked him. Maybe he wasn't ready for anything…

**Be careful what you ask for, be very careful.**

ok, first chapter done!!! Please review, unless you don't like it, then leave me** alone!!!!!!**

Love you with mouth, k, thanks, bye. 


	2. throw caution to the wind

Hello my people who read my crappy story!!!! I no that I haven't written in a while, but its summer now!!!! If, u don't like my writing, well, 2 bad, so sad, get over yourself! NO FLAMERS!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL KICK THO ASS OF THOSE WHO FLAME ME, verbally, because I don't know were u LIVE!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: don't own this stuff, people, ex, ex. Oh I do own Santion.

* * *

**Throw caution to the wind**

It was a letter from Santion. His old high school. An invitation to a reunion. Shit. Shouldn't his old friend people be dead, or at least to old for this type of thing?? He wasn't because he was immortal… but….

**: no, you should be dead to:**

"Shut up, chaos"

**: make me!!: **he mentally hit chaos upside the head, who yelped, then fell asleep. Stupid demon.

How old was he supposed to be, now?? 60?? Yeah, that was it. 60!!!! And all his old friends were probably married, but he was alone with his sorrow and… then it hit him.

"_I don't have to go!!!"_ he thought to himself, he didn't _have_ to go!!! Yes!!!

**: what!!!! Of course you're going! This is a direct answer to your hopes to get away from here and the fan-girls!!! And I'll get to laugh at you the whole time!!:**

" I thought you were asleep?"

**: I can be a light sleeper when I want to be.:**

" I have every right to be cautious about this**…"**

**: oh, through caution to the wind!"**

Knock, knock, knock.

**: no!!! Don't do it!:**

"I know I've learned my lesson."

Knock, knock, and knock.

"Vincent Valentine!!! Open up you ass!! We know you're in there!!" that voice could belong to only one person. Cid. He jumped up and walked to the door, opening it slightly, to see every one, with the exception of Cait Sith, Red, and Reeve.

He stepped aside, letting them all in, but slamming the door as a fan-girl tried, and he locked the door, then turning to the gang. Cloud was laughing his ass off, Yuffie was looking around, Tifa was looking through the magazine, Cid was sprawled on the couch, and Barret was telling Marline and Densil not to break anything.

"So," he started, "what brings you all here??"

"I've never been in here!!" Yuffie said, still looking about.

" nothing really, just got bored, and stuff." Tifa put down the magazine.

" does anyone care I'm here?"

"No,' every one answered at the same time. It was pretty funny, actually, chaos was now joining Cloud in the laugh-your-ass-off-because-my-friends-are-weird.

She just pouted, but showed no other action that she heard or really even cared no one cared, and her eyes caught the letter.

" what's this??" her hand darted out to grab it, he tried to stop her, but he was to late, so he just said, "I'm not going."

"why not!?!"

" it would take to much caution on my side."

" oh, just throw caution to the wind!!"

Throw caution to the wind. He was really starting to hate those 5 words.

**throw caution to the wind. I can do that?!**

* * *

Well, there you guys go. My friends and I use this saying all the time, and taylor, yet another one of my friends, wants to name her child( if she ever has one, we both hate children!!!) caution, so that when someone says that, ex, ex, you get the point, and if not, you will forever think about it.


End file.
